


He's An Asshole, But I'm not

by LexiAchieves



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cheating Wash, F/M, Fluffy, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Over Protective Sister Carolina, Tucker is adorable, York is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAchieves/pseuds/LexiAchieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash cheats on Tucker, and he goes to York for comfort. Engaging protective older sister Carolina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's An Asshole, But I'm not

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, this is a thing. I may or may not ship York and Tucker, North and Tucker, North, York and Tucker and so on. Oops I'm trash. Anyways, this is what I did with my time today enjoy it I guess?   
> (BTW: I'm a huge Tuckington shipper but I wanted to write something a bit different, so this is what I camw up with.)

Tucker sighed. Church had cancelled the Red and Blue get together last minute, and Tucker was already at the restaurant where they were supposed to eat. It was a pretty expensive restaurant, and Tucker really couldn’t afford it on his own. Church was just going to use his father’s money because they were loaded. So instead of eating at the restaurant, Tucker headed home to eat whatever they had in the fridge.

“Yo Wash! The get together was cancelled so I came home early…” Tucker trailed off as he saw another coat hanging besides Wash’s. Tucker raised an eyebrow, walking down the hallway. “Wash..?” Tucker turned the corner, heading to their bedroom, which was closed. Tucker shrugged, maybe Wash was asleep. He pushed the door open softly. “Wash are you-” He stopped, eyes widening as he saw Wash in their bed with some other woman. Tucker just turned around, he didn’t want to talk about this.   
“Tucker, wait! It’s…it’s not what it looks like!” Tucker spun around angrily, glaring at Wash who had covered himself in their bed sheet.   
“Oh thank god! I thought you were cheating on me with some other woman! Thank god that’s not what’s actually happening!” Tucker yelled, voice dripping with sarcasm.   
“I can explain!”   
“Don’t bother. How long Wash? That’s all I want to know. How long have you been cheating on me?!”   
“Two months.” Tucker let out a noise, too angry to be sad.   
“We’re fucking done Wash.” Wash grabbed Tucker’s wrist.   
“Tucker…”   
“Don’t touch me!” Tucker screamed, yanking his arm away and grabbing his coat off the hook. “Don’t bother Wash.”   
Tucker slammed the door and looked out the hallway. He ignored the tears that were welling up in his eyes. He didn’t know what to do. The Reds and Blues were all busy, and Tucker clearly couldn’t talk to Wash like he usually did with all of his problems. Tucker decided to go to York’s apartment. They were pretty close and Tucker talked to him about a lot of things he wouldn’t tell to other people. 

Tucker banged on York’s door.   
“I’m coming!” York opened the door to see Tucker staring at him. “Tucker?” York noticed the tears welling in his eyes. “Are you okay?”   
“Can I come in?” Tucker asked nervously.   
“Of course.” Tucker walked in and York shut the door behind him. “What’s wrong Tucker?”   
“Wash cheated on me with some woman.” Tucker said quietly, looking at the ground.   
“WHAT?” York yelled, furious at Wash for doing this to Tucker.   
“Don’t, just Don’t York.” Tucker said with a sigh, collapsing on the couch, wrapping his arms around his stomach and resting his head on his knees. “Two years of dating, and he’s been cheating on me for two months. I didn’t think that he’d do that to me.” Tucker was talking into his knees, and York sat down beside him, wrapping his arms around Tucker’s huddled form.   
“He did a really shitty thing. I can’t believe it either. You’re both my friends, and the fact that he did this is unforgiveable.” Tucker shook his head, looking up at York.   
“You can’t just through away your friendship because of me.”   
“Are you kidding? Someone who would do something like this to you isn’t my friend, they don’t deserve to be. I don’t want him to hurt you anymore Tucker.” Tucker nodded, pressing himself into York’s side and let a few tears slip down his face.   
“I just thought, thought he loved me.” Tucker let out a dry laugh. “Shows how ignorant and blind I am.” York shook his head.   
“No, you’re not Tucker. None of us had any idea that he would do this to you. He’s just being a dick. And I’m sorry.”   
“Thanks York.”   
“You know, I can call Carolina and tell her. She’s always been protective of you. Pretty sure she’d kick Wash’s ass and the girl who he cheated on you with.” Tucker laughed, resting his head on York’s chest.   
“I don’t think that’s quite necessary.”   
“You sure?”   
“I’m sure.”

“Hey Tucker?”   
“Hm?” Tucker looked up from his phone.   
“Did you happen to see the woman?”   
“Uh, not really. But she had brown hair, and I think it was shaved on one side, why?” Tucker looked up to see York staring at him with a dumbfounded look on his face. “York?” “That’s CT! Those fuckers! I’m calling Carolina!”   
“York! Wait!” York pulled out his phone and started dialing. Tucker jumped over the couch and ran at York. “York wait, I-” York put his hand on Tucker’s chest, stopping him from coming closer.   
“Trust me on this, okay?”  
Carolina groaned as she stopped the treadmill and answered the call from York.   
“What do you need?” “Wash cheated on Tucker with CT.”   
“WHAT?!” Carolina screamed, causing York to wince and pull the phone away from his ear.   
“Yeah, and-”   
“York shut up! I said not to get her involved in this!” She heard Tucker whine in the background.   
“Tell Tucker to shut up and that this is my problem too!” York pulled the phone away to talk to Tucker.   
“I don’t know what to do Carolina. Tucker, stop. They were our friends. Wash dated Tucker for two years. Two fucking years. He’s been cheating on Tucker for two months and not one of us even noticed.” Carolina nodded with a grimace.   
“Explains why CT would randomly disappear from our training sessions.”   
“And why Wash would disappear from dinner or a get together. How did we not put this together? Tucker, stop. This is our problem too.” Carolina smiled slightly, before frowning again. She didn’t like to admit it to many people, but she was very protective of Tucker. He was like her little brother. He and Church had always been extremely close, and after his parents had died, Tucker was taken into their family.   
“Carolina?”   
“Sorry, I was thinking. We should confront them. Me and you. Tomorrow or something. I want to hear their fucking excuses.”   
“Tucker, you’re staying here. Yes, you are. I don’t want you to have to see him. I’m not babying you! God you’re so immature. Anyways, I think that’s a good idea. Come over tomorrow at like 10ish? Ow! Tucker!” Carolina laughed as she heard Tucker hitting York. “I have to go hurt Tucker. See you tomorrow?”   
“Definitely.”

“York. I can handle seeing him!” York sighed. This was the third time they were having this arguement.   
“I know you can. I just don’t want you to okay?” Tucker groaned but nodded.   
“Fine. Do I need a babysitter too?”   
“Well now that you say that…”   
“Oh god no! I was joking!” York laughed.   
“I know. You can take my room tonight and I’ll sleep on the couch.”   
“Uh no? I’m the guest, I’m taking the couch. You’re taking your bed.”   
“No, I want you to have the bed because you’re the guest!” Tucker jumped on the couch, smiling up at York.   
“Sorry, couch is already taken.” York smirked.   
“Yeah? Is that so?” Tucker’s smile faded as York came over and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder.   
“That’s not fair!” Tucker whined, being thrown onto the bed.   
“You’re sleeping here Tucker. You need clothes to sleep in.”   
“I’m fine York. Seriously. I can sleep in my sweatpants.” York sighed but nodded.   
“Fine. Night Tucker.”   
“Night York. And York?”   
“Yeah?”   
"Thank you.”

Tucker woke up abruptly, breathing heavily. It was stupid. He had a stupid nightmare about Wash cheating on him. Tucker rolled his eyes and climbed out of the bed, not bothering to grab his shirt he threw off last night. He walked downstairs and to the kitchen where York was making pancakes.   
“Morning sleeping…beauty.” York said, trailing off as he took in Tucker’s form.   
“Yeah yeah, I know I look great. You making chocolate chip pancakes?”   
“Uh no? Do you want me too?” Tucker rolled his eyes.   
“Obviously.” York smiled, throwing in some chocolate chips on the pancake that was on the skillet.   
“How are you feeling?”   
“Fine. Still kind of angry and annoyed about it. But I’m not sitting in a pool of my own tears so I’d say I’m doing pretty good.” York laughed, flipping the pancake and turning to look at Tucker who was playing on his phone.  
“Jeez, it’s 9:30 already? I thought I woke up early. Why didn’t you wake me up?” York smiled.   
“I thought you deserved to rest after what happened yesterday.”   
“Thanks. I’m glad. God knows what I’d do if I didn’t get my sleep.”   
“Note to self, don’t wake Tucker up early.” Tucker laughed.   
“Nice. Keep that note stored in your brain. Might even want to bookmark it.” York laughed. Tucker never failed to amuse him.   
“So you gonna be okay staying here by yourself?” Tucker groaned, leaning back in his chair, arms over his face.   
“I’m not a child York. I can take care of myself.”   
“I know that. I just don’t want you to do something stupid.”   
“I won’t okay? I won’t do any stupid things.” Tucker said with a smirk.   
“How reassuring.”

There was a knock on the door and Tucker jumped over the couch.   
“I got it.” He flung it open, seeing an upset Carolina. “Sup.”   
“Don’t sup me Lavernius.” Carolina hugged him, practically carrying him back to the living room.   
“Oh my god. First of all, don’t call me that, and second of all, what is with you and picking me up, Lina?”   
“Nothing, I just, care about you okay? I want to make sure you’re alright.” Tucker smiled, looking at his sister.   
“Thanks. I’m all good though.” Carolina smiled, messing up his dreads and looking over at York.   
“You ready to go have a little chat with our ‘friends’?” York grinned.   
“You bet.”

“Is he doing okay York? He likes to say he is, but I know him, and he lies through his teeth about this kind of stuff.” Carolina said, giving York a stern look.   
“He seems fine to me. Says he is but I think he’s still upset and sad about the fact that someone he loved was cheating on him, especially after they’ve been together for two years.” Carolina nodded.   
“That would do that to somebody. I’m so pissed. He has the nerve to fuck with Tucker’s feelings like that.” She practically growled.   
“Just keep cool okay? We are going to have a talk, not a fight.”   
“Sure.”

Carolina knocked hard on the door to Wash and Tucker’s, well Wash’s apartment. She heard scrambling and heavy footsteps.   
“Tucker look I-” He stopped when he noticed it wasn’t Tucker but a very pissed off Carolina and upset York.   
“Can we come in, Wash?” Carolina asked, giving him a fake smile.   
“Yeah, of course.” They walked in, heading for the living room. “What’s up guys? I mean, you usually don’t stop by here.”   
“Why did you think we were Tucker?” Carolina asked, pretending not to know.   
“Uh, we had a fight, and I wanted to apologize but he ran out, and I don’t know where he went.”   
“Oh? I thought you guys were like, the perfect couple. I mean, you’ve been dating for two years!”   
“Yeah, I know. I’m not sure what we were even fighting about. Probably something stupid.” Carolina gave him a sickly sweet smile.   
“Or maybe he stormed out because he ran in on you cheating on him with CT. I think that’s what happened.” Wash just stared at them.   
“Is that what he told you? Seriously?! I never knew he was so jealous. CT and I were just hanging out, as friends do. He never gets mad when I hang out with you or South.” York laughed.   
“You’re telling me Tucker’s lying? Weird. He showed up at my apartment last night, telling me you cheated on him with some other woman. I knew it was CT when he described her to me. For some reason I think you’re the one who’s lying. It’d be easier for all of us if you stopped spewing bullshit and admit to what you did.”   
“Look I don’t know what he told you, but-”   
“Who are you talking to Wash? Is it Tucker coming crawling back to you?” CT emerged from the bedroom and York and Carolina both glared at him.   
“Weird huh. I see you two were just ‘hanging out’ again.”   
“Wash…What the hell are they doing here?” CT asked angrily, coming up next to Wash.   
“Nothing. They were just about to leave weren’t you?”   
“Yep. But I would like to collect Tucker’s things first, because he clearly isn’t living with you anymore.” York walked in, Wash following, spewing more bullshit along the way. 

CT was glaring at Carolina who had a neutral expression on her face.   
“Did Tucker come crying to his older sister, begging you for your help? How many tears has he shed hm? Knowing his boyfriend doesn’t love him, and hasn’t for the past two months?” Carolina gave her a sweet smile.   
“No. Actually, he was refusing my help. I don’t think he even cried. And he was only angry at Wash, it’s kind of pathetic don’t you think? You knowingly fucking Wash when he has a boyfriend? Not expecting us to find out at some point or another?” CT scoffed.   
“More like I didn’t fucking care. Tucker can seriously fuck off. Following Wash around like a fucking love sick puppy. I can’t believe Wash put up with him for as long as he did.” Carolina punched CT in the face, causing her to stumble back, almost hitting York, who was carrying a box of Tucker’s things. He swerved out of her way, walking towards Carolina.   
“What the hell Carolina!” Wash yelled, running at her. Carolina let out a laugh, punching Wash in the face as well and kicking him backwards in the stomach.   
“Don’t fucking mess with Tucker again assholes.”

Tucker groaned. He was fucking bored. He had debated on going after them, confronting Wash himself. But he knew that would end up with Carolina kicking his ass and York yelling at him. So Tucker sat on the couch, legs draped over the edge. He still couldn’t believe it. How could he have been so blind and stupid? Things like that don’t last forever. Apparently he wasn’t good enough for Wash. No, Wash isn’t good enough for him. York was right. Wash is a dick and if he seriously thinks cheating is okay, then he’s low, fucking low. 

Tucker sat up as the door opened. Carolina walked in with a big grin on her face, followed by York who held a big box, containing his things.   
“Okay. Why are you so happy and why do you have my stuff?”   
“Carolina decided to punch CT and Wash in the face, and I collected all your shit from your old apartment because you need it if you’re going to be staying here.”   
“Wait what?”   
“I’m not gonna kick you out Tucker. You’re free to stay here.”   
“First off, thank you Carolina, I know violence doesn’t solve problems but I feel better and I hope you do too.” Carolina nodded happily. “And secondly, York, you’re like, a fucking God send.” York laughed, putting the box down on the table.   
“I’m glad to hear that. It felt great Tucker. Now that that’s all settled, I need to go deal with Church . He’s being a complete asshole to Caboose again and I don’t want him to start crying.” Tucker laughed at the image and Carolina hugged him.   
“Thanks Lina.”   
“All in a day’s work for an older sister, Lav.” Tucker shoved her away and punched her in the arm.   
“Get out of here.” Tucker yelled, but he was smiling.”   
“Don’t worry, I’m going as fast as I can!”

“York?”   
“Hm?” York looked up at Tucker who was looking at him from the couch.   
“Why did you let me in and listen to me? Like, I was probably extremely annoying and you could’ve kicked me out.”   
“Because you’re my friend and I care about you Tucker. I wouldn’t ever kick you at, no matter the scenario.” Tucker smiled at him.   
“Thanks. I don’t know why, but I came to you, maybe because I knew you could help. I could have gone to Carolina, but I think I knew she would try and kill Wash.” Tucker let out a laugh and York gave him a fond smile. Tucker came to him first, not his older sister or anyone else.   
“Thanks Tucker, it means a lot that you came to me.” Tucker shrugged.   
“Guess it’s because I trust you not to judge me or be an asshole about it.” York laughed, sitting down beside Tucker.   
“I’m glad you trust me.”   
“Me too.”

Tucker had been staying at York’s apartment for about a week and he was tired of getting the bed and forcing York to sleep on the couch. “Okay York. If we are sharing this apartment then we are getting another fucking bed or sharing yours because you can’t just keep taking the couch!” Tucker yelled from the bathroom, hearing York laying down on the couch.   
“Sorry Tucker, can’t buy a new bed, there’s no room!” Tucker walked out of the bathroom, aqua sweatpants hanging low on his hips.   
“Fine. Then either I’m taking the couch or we are sharing your bed!” York wasn’t really listening, he was too distracting by Tucker’s abs and hipbones that jutted out. “York!”   
“Huh, what? Sorry I spaced out.” Tucker rolled his eyes. 

“You’re not taking the couch.” York insisted, crossing his arms.   
“Fine. Then we’re sharing the bed.”   
“Tucker…”   
“Nope. No negotiating.” Tucker grabbed York’s arm and yanked him up, surprising York. He was stronger than he looked. Not that he didn’t have muscular toned arms… “York.” Tucker pulled him harder, and York resisted, but Tucker was stubborn and yanked him into the bedroom. “Look. If you think this is going to be awkward then put a pillow between us or something. I honestly don’t care.” Tucker said in a teasing tone, flopping on one side of the bed. York rolled his eyes.   
“I don’t care Tucker.”   
“Good.” 

York woke up with a small yawn, feeling surprisingly hot. That was because he happened to have a human heater against his chest. York realized he had pulled Tucker against him during his sleep and his arms were draped over the younger man’s frame. York didn’t want to move, afraid of walking Tucker, but he didn’t want Tucker to wake up while they were like this. York slowly began pulling his arms off of Tucker, but they were pulled back. “Don’t.” Tucker said groggily. “I’m tired and you’re comfortable. So shut up and stop moving.” Tucker sighed and yawned, slipping back into sleep. York couldn’t help but admire the shorter man. His dreads were sprawled out across the pillow and his arm. His face was peaceful and relaxed, showing his defined jawline and handsome features. His aqua, tribal tattoos spiraled down his upper arm, shoulder and down his back, practically glowing. In York’s opinion, he was perfect.

When Tucker decided to actually wake up, he was snuggled comfortably against York, strong arms around his waist and a chin resting on his heads. Tucker didn’t think he’d be comfortable with someone else touching him after his relationship with Wash, but it felt nice to be wrapped in York’s arms. He didn’t want to get up, but his phone started going off, waking up York who pulled away from Tucker so he could reach his phone. He didn’t bother checking the caller ID. “Hello?”   
“Tucker! What the fuck are you doing? You were supposed to meet me at the café twenty minutes ago for coffee!” Carolina’s voice rang through the phone. Tucker groaned.   
“Shit sorry. Slept in. I’ll be there in five.” He heard Carolina mumble something under her breath but hung up.   
“Who was that?” York asked, sitting up.   
“Carolina. I promised I’d meet her for coffee this morning and forgot. I think she’s gonna kill me.” York laughed.   
“Good luck with that.” 

Tucker got dressed quickly and grabbed his keys hurrying to his car. He sighed, starting the car and driving, thinking over what happened between him and York. He had always been someone to cuddle and York didn’t seem to mind. He pulled in the parking lot and got out, seeing Carolina just getting out of line with the coffees.   
“I’m so sorry Lina! I spaced it and I overslept this morning because I was up late trying to convince York to stop sleeping on the couch so he finally caved and we shared the bed.” Tucker was rambling, but the last part caught her attention.   
“Wait, did you just say you and York shared his bed?” Tucker blushed, but it was hidden by his dark skin.   
“Did I say that?” Carolina was smirking as she took a sip of her coffee.   
“I want to know the details.”   
“What details? There are no details Carolina.” Tucker insisted, taking a sip of his own coffee.   
“Sure. Then why did you over sleep Tucker? You never over sleep when we get coffee. So spill or I’m gonna have to make you.”   
“Please don’t. I like my face. Okay fine. We ended up cuddling and it was actually nice. Happy?”   
“Yes actually. God I wish I walked in on that.” Tucker flicked a straw wrapper at her.   
“Shut up. It was just comfortable. And he wanted to respect my space but I told him to stay and I’ve never really felt comfortable with anyone besides Wash…” Tucker trailed off, looking down at his coffee. Carolina sighed, rolling her eyes.   
“Tucker, it’s okay. I bet York is more than happy to help you feel comfortable and at home.” Tucker smiled.   
“See, this is why I love you. You’re a bitch pretty much all the time, but at least you love me, so I guess it’s okay.”   
“I actually hate you. So much.”   
“I know.”

Tucker walked back to their apartment with doughnuts in hand, Carolina’s idea. He knocked and York opened the door, Tucker sliding right in.   
“You do realize you have keys right?” Tucker shrugged.   
“Yep. But I knew you’d open it for me.” Tucker said with a grin, putting the bag on the table. “Brought doughnuts. Carolina’s idea.” York rolled his eyes but smiled.   
“Thanks. She’s such a sweetheart.” Tucker let out a loud laugh.   
“Yeah sure. She told me if I didn’t buy them she would make me spend a day with her father. He’s a fucking creep man. Made us call him The Director and shit.” Tucker shuddered and York laughed.   
“I feel so bad for you. You poor delicate soul.”   
“Oh shut up and accept the fucking doughnuts.”

York and Tucker were chilling on the couch, Tucker’s head in York’s lap, watching some dumb movie on Netflix. Tucker was looking up at York, not really paying attention to the movie. He was busing admiring the man. He had a strong jawline, and light brown hair that Tucker could run his fingers through for hours. He had hazel eyes and a scar that ran from his eyebrow and down to his cheek. His smile was perfect and he was just overall one of the most attractive human beings Tucker has ever met. York looked down to see Tucker already looking up at him. “Hey.” Tucker said simply, giving York one of his best smiles. York laughed.   
“Hey.”

The movie had ended and Tucker didn’t feel like moving. He stretched his arms over the couch, head still in York’s laugh. York smiled down at him. “You’re going to have to get up.” “Nah. I’m good here.” York didn’t argue, just got more comfortable. Tucker looked up at him, meeting York’s eyes. Tucker’s body acted before his brain did and he leaned up to capture York’s lips in a soft kiss before pulling away and looking at the ground.   
“Uh. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that or make things awkward between us and we can just ignore it if you want.”   
“Tucker.” Tucker looked back up at him. “Yeah?”   
“Shut up.” York kissed him softly, Tucker sighing into the kiss and relaxing. 

“You know, I was afraid of how to approach you. I mean, you just got out of a bad relationship with someone who we thought was our friend, and I really didn’t want to rush on you like an asshole.” Tucker laughed.   
“Shut up okay? It’s probably bad of me but, I always found you attractive, even when I was dating Wash. Which is okay, like I find a lot of people attractive, but I kind of knew our relationship was going to end, and I was ready to break it off but the fact that he’s been cheating on me for two months, and didn’t bother to break up with me was kind of fucking awful. So I came to you. Guess I kind of knew you’d be able to help me. And maybe because I have a stupid crush on you.” York laughed, running his hand through Tucker’s dreads.   
“So I might have felt like the worst friend ever to Wash because I was crushing on his superhot boyfriend and didn’t really tell him about it. Carolina knew though and always gave me shit for it. I’m surprised she never told you.” Tucker smiled.   
“She has her good days where she’ll keep her promises.”  
They had both headed to bed and Tucker flopped on it first, taking up the entire middle of the bed. York rolled his eyes, pushing Tucker over to his side. “You know, we don’t need to buy another bed. And cuddling is completely encouraged.” Tucker said with a smirk that York just couldn’t resist.   
“How could I turn down an offer like that?”


End file.
